


Showing our afection

by KingFake



Series: Memories of war [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Bedroom Sex, Between chapters 16 and 17, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Deepthroating, F/M, Femdom, Femsub, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Impregnation, Incest, Large Cock, Maledom, Parent/Child Incest, Romance, Vaginal Sex, Womb Tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:35:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26233528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingFake/pseuds/KingFake
Summary: After a long day, Robin returns to his tent exhausted, while Tharja supports him, she doesn’t feel it’s enough.A mischievous idea crosses her mind, she excuses herself to bring him a present, Robin is left thinking, “What is she scheming now…”, as he waits for her to return.
Relationships: Marc | Morgan/My Unit | Reflet | Robin, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Noire, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja, My Unit | Reflet | Robin/Sallya | Tharja/Marc | Morgan/Noire
Series: Memories of war [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761232
Comments: 13
Kudos: 24





	1. Showing our afection

Robin exited a tent Say'ri following close by, as he looked up to the sky and rubbed his eyes, “It already gotten this late!?”, he exclaimed under his breath.

After they had gone down Mila Tree and set up camp; Chrom, Basilo, Flavia, Robin and Say'ri had enclosed themselves in a tent organizing the assault on Fort Steiger.

When the reunion started the sun was hanging in the middle of the sky, now the moon had almost reached the same point.

Robin was walking through the residential tents, Say'ri following him a few steps back; even though he wanted to say something to her, Robin held his tongue waiting to get out of the hearing area of his companion´s tents.

As he walked out of the camp, and was now seeing his own tent, he stooped and turned around facing Say'ri.

“Say'ri, I really thank you for guarding me, but there is no need to escort me back to my own tent”, Robin said in a soft tone.

Say'ri looked at him, “I´m sorry Master, it´s just that… I don’t fell comfortable leaving you alone”, she answered trying to justify herself, a little hint of worry in her voice.

Robin sighed, “Say'ri, for the moment just go back to your tent and rest, we will later discus about this”, he said looking at her eyes.

Say'ri vowed her head, “Understood Master, have a good night”, she said as she turned back to the camp.

Now alone, Robin continued to walk to his own tent, a faint light glowing in one of the sides.

He entered the tent, with the corner of his eye he could see Tharja sitting on the table, reading a book.

With a heavy sight of exhaustion, Robin began to undress himself as Tharja got up from the table.

Tharja kissed him on the cheek, and helped him take off his robes, putting them on the lid of a chest.

Robin, now in his undergarment laid himself on the bed, his head on the pillow.

“It has been a long day, hasn’t it darling”, Tharja said walking to the bed, and sitting close to him.

“You can say that”, he said in a murmur.

Tharja stroked the back of Robin´s head trying to comfort him, “Don’t worry about it Robin, even in the worst of time you have always guided us, we all know you can do it”, Tharja said softly to him.

Robin turned his head to see the face of his wife, “Thank you, I am really lucky to have you”, he said, a tired smile appearing on his face.

Tharja smiled back at him, but as an idea crossed her mind, her smile turned mischievous, “I actually have a present for you darling, you just have to wait for a bit”, she said getting up from the bed.

Even before he could even protest, Tharja had quickly gone out from the tent, Robin sighted as he straighten up and sat on the border of his bed, “What is she scheming now…”, he said to himself.

\---

It had been around 20 minutes before Tharja returned, “I´m back darling”, she said as she entered the tent.

But as she entered, she held the fabric that served as a door letting two women enter, “Hello Father”, they both said.

Robin sited in silence as his daughters smiled at him, while Noire was dressed as usual, Morgan wasn’t.

“Do you like it Father, Mother helped me put it on”, she said blushing as she looked away from him in embarrassment, “I didn’t really know how to put it on”

Morgan was wearing a dark mage outfit identical to Tharja´s, the same way as her mother´s, the outfit left very little to the imagination, showing almost all her skin through the see-through silk that the outfit was made of.

While the outfit didn’t highlight her body because of her smaller proportions, it was still a very big contrast to the tactician´s robe she usually wore.

“Morgan why did you…”, Robin tried to ask but was interrupted by Tharja.

“I promised you that the next time we did something they would accompany us”, she said a hint of humor showing in her voice.

Robin tried to say something, but couldn’t, “Tharja, they are our daughters, I couldn’t...”, Robin was able to mutter.

“Father, we are doing this because we love you”, Noire said in protest to the surprise of Tharja and Morgan, “Mother didn’t force us to this, we are doing this to show you how much you mean to us…”

Tharja smiled at Robin, “You have the final word darling; I won’t do anything you don’t want me to”, she said touching her wedding ring with her thumb, remembering her wedding vows.

Robin looked at the three women in front of him, “Will I cross that line?”, he asked himself as he closed his eyes to think.

It took him a few minutes, Robin sighed before he opened his eyes, “Let me ask this, you only need to say yes or no”, Robin said as he stood from the bed, “You really want to do this?”

“Yes Father”, they both said firmness in their voice.

Robin looked at them in the yes before sighing again, he took a few steps and sat on the border of the bed again.

“You can start undressing”, he said looking at his family.

Noire was the first one to start undressing, starting from her shirt and pants leaving only her underwear.

“Noire, you shouldn’t undress like that”, her mother sweetly scolded her, “In this kind of situation you should do it slowly”

Tharja moved behind her daughter and undid the lock on her bra, “You have to entice him, make him not want to even blink in fear of missing this”, Tharja said as she moved one of the strips on Noire´s shoulder, making her bra drop a little.

“Do you see how your father keeps his eyes on you; you got him charmed my sweet Noire”, Tharja said as she playfully moved with the other strap, “You got something so plentiful from me, you should show it to your father”

Tharja walked away from Noire, standing behind Morgan, but kept his eyes on Noire.

Noire was blushing a deep red coloring her cheeks, but her hand has on the strap of her bra; slowly she moved the strap, making her bra drop little by little until it reached the end of her shoulder and dropped down by its own weight.

Her more than modest breast were exposed, she didn’t try to cover them, instead moving her hands down to her panties and slowly removing them.

Robin silently watched as his daughter bended herself towards him as she removed her panties, her ample blossom dangling a little as she moved.

Letting her panties drop to the ground, Noire was fully naked.

Tharja smiled at her, “Well done Noire, sit next to your father, while Morgan undresses”

Noire obeyed her mother and sited next to Robin, she leaned against his arm and grabbed it with hers.

Morgan began to undress, she began to remove her top piece, exposing her small breasts.

Tharja lowered herself to Morgan ear and whispered, “Show your little surprise”.

With slow movements, Morgan started to remove her bottom piece, as she did, Robin noticed something darker on her skin.

As she lowered it, the incomplete heart of the crest showed itself to Robin, it faintly glowed as trying to tell him that it was real, “Morgan did you…”, Robin tried to say before getting interrupted by Tharja.

“Morgan was so excited that she begged me to brand her before we got to you…”, Tharja said as she began to pull down the Morgan´s silken suit, “If Noire hadn’t protested before, Morgan would have showed it to you”

Morgan finished undressing, and before Tharja could say anything, she sat next to Robin, leaning against him like her sister.

Tharja smiled at the group in front of her, “Wonderful, Robin, can you remove your underwear?”

Robin began by removing his shirt, exposing his toned upper body; and slowly removing his briefs, his cock completely erected.

His two daughters keep looking at the monolith in front of them, almost as if unable to believe its size.

“You can start kissing it”, Tharja said to her daughters.

The two slowly lowered their heads and gave the tip a kiss.

Morgan continued to kiss down the shaft while Noire kept kissing the tip.

The kisses turned into the two of them licking it, while their movement were a little clumsy, they began to gain a technique.

“You can be a little brute with them darling, they wont break that easily”, Tharja said as she was undressing herself.

As Noire gave the tip of Robin`s manhood a kiss, he pushed her head toward his shaft, making her take his cock.

Morgan tried to accommodate herself to the new routine, trying to time herself as Robin pushed Noire`s head.

As he watched his wife strip for him, and her daughters pleasuring his cock with their mouths, Robin felt as if he was in heaven. 

Tharja had only the silken suit left, Robin let go of Noire, and grabbed Morgan`s head, without resistance she moved toward the tip and began to take it in.

Noire after recovering a little, began to take the position her sister had.

Robin kept pushing Morgan head, seeking the pleasure, but restricted himself to not make her deepthroat, to avoid choking her.

Tharja had finished undressing, and kneeled in front of Robin, to which he stopped pushing Morgan letting her head go.

“You have done wonderfully for your first time, but, let me teach you how is it done”, said Tharja to her daughters as Robin grabbed his cock and slapped her with it.

The two girls watched as the rod bigger than her mother`s head gently slapped her face, as if her father were showing them who their mother belonged to.

As Tharja face reddened from the excitement, Robing grabbed her head, moving it towards his cock.

She began to take it in, Robin got rougher as he moved Tharja`s head deeper and deeper down his shaft.

Tharja almost reached the base of Robin`s cock, before she began to feel a twitching sensation on her throat.

Robin moved her head, removing his manhood from her mouth, and coming outside.

His cum splashed, covering the women faces as he slowly stopped.

In front of him, three women had his cum on their faces, Tharja kissed the cheeks of her daughters, a little trim of cum hanging from her lips as she separated from them.

The group cleaned their faces before looking back at Robin.

He moved himself on the bed, laying across it, indicating the women what to do next.

Once again, Noire took initiative, climbing on top of her father.

“Noire, wait just a second, remember what you need to do before I take you”, Robin said as he moved his head toward Tharja, indicating her what to do.

Morgan slowly moved towards Robin, “Excuse me Father”, she shyly said, “Mother taught me how to do the branding, can I do it?”

Robin turned his head toward Tharja, “She begged me to teach her, I taught her as I marked her”, Tharja answered understanding the look of his husband, “I think its fine if she does it, if she fails I only have to do it myself”

The honest tone of his wife convinced Robin, “Alright, just be careful”, he answered back at Morgan.

Smiling, she grabbed a tome that her mother had in her hand and climbed on to the bed next to ger sister.

“Don’t worry Noire, you saw Mother branding me, it even feels good!”, Morgan said to her sister as she opened the tome.

Morgan began to chant the incantation as she moved her finger on Noire womb, the crest slowly appearing.

Noire face reddened as the crest warmed her insides, the crest now engraving the incomplete heart.

As Morgan finished, Tharja got close to her and stroke her head, “An excellent job Morgan, with a little more practice you should be able to brand someone quickly”

Morgan smiled at her mother before standing from the bed, leaving Robin and Noire on it.

“Are you ready Noire”, asked Robin looking at her in the eyes.

Noire didn’t even answer, instead climbing on top of her father`s dick and put its tip on her entrance.

Robin grabbed her by her hips and slowly pushed her towards him, noticing a small resistance, Robin increased his strength breaking Noire´s hymen, a little trim of blood running down his shaft.

Noire began to moan as her womanhood began to stretch for taking her father´s cock, Robin noticing this began to push her even harder.

As he reached her deepest part, Robin thrusted upward, poking Noire cervix, to which she shrieked in pleasure.

The two got in a rhythm, Robin thrusted upward when she lowered as far as she could, and Noire let herself go down his shaft.

After a while, Robin felt as he was about to cum, tightening his grip on Noire´s hips, he pushed downward forcing his tip at the entrance of her cervix and came.

His seed filled her insides as the crest began to shift, completing the heart that crowned it.

Without any strength left, Noire laid on top of her father, their faces meeting.

“Thank you, Fa…”, Noire tried to say before being interrupted by her father kissing her, as he removed his shaft from her.

Robin moved her so she would be laying at his side.

Morgan climbed on top of her father, taking the same position as her sister.

Without any words needed to be said, she collocated herself in top of Robin´s cock, the tip at her entrance.

With more delicacy, Robin grabbed her by her hips and began to push down, slowly increasing his speed as Morgan went down his shaft.

A little trim of blood came running down his shaft as Morgan was quietly moaning, as she was biting her lips trying to shriek from the fang of pain she felt as her insides were stretching.

Slowly Robin reached Morgan´s cervix, giving it a little push, which made Morgan gave a loud shriek.

With a devilish smile, Robin moved his hips in a circular motion, making the tip of his cock tease Morgan cervix.

Morgan´s moans became louder and louder as he teased her, before ramming toward her, making her head go blank.

This continued for a while as Robin changed his movements to rub Morgan´s inside.

As he felt as he was about to cum, Robin stopped moving and rammed her insides, with one last thrust he came inside her.

The crest began to shift marking her fertilization as the heart completed.

And like her sister, exhausted, she laid on top of her father, her head resting on his chest.

As Robin removed himself from Morgan, he pushed her towards his face and kissed her.

Moving her a little, Morgan laid on the bed at his side as she recovered from the exhaustion.

Robin sighed as he turned his head to look at his two daughters, they were smiling at him as the cuddled against him.

As he was about to turn his head upwards, he felt as another person climbed on top of him , “How rude of you to forget about your wife”, Tharja said as she inserted herself on Robin´s cock.

“Come on darling, lets teach them one last lesson…”, she said as she lowered herself toward Robin, and kissed him.

Maintaining the kiss, Tharja began to move her hips, bouncing on top of Robin´s dick.

The movements were slow, almost like they were teasing him.

Tharja broke the kiss and straightened herself, “Its such a shame that you cant get me pregnant again darling”, Tharja said as she touch her womb, still bouncing on top of Robin, “But I am so glad that there is already a life inside me…”

“Do you want to imagine it, after this war is over, all the women you have branded heavily pregnant”, Tharja said as she bounced harder against him, “And after they give birth to your children, their fertile bodies lined up to be fertilized!”

Morgan and Noire slowly straightened themselves and moved towards Tharja.

Tharja slowed her movements, and the two reached toward her chest, sucking on her nipples.

Robin, with this sight in front of him got over the edge, he began to thrust into Tharja, hammering her insides.

With one last thrust, Robin came inside her, his cum filling her insides as she screamed.

Their daughters stopped sucking as Tharja began to lose her strength, slowly lowering herself on top of her husband.

“We hadn’t sleep like this since our wedding night, haven’t we darling?”, she said before she kissed her husband.

Morgan and Noire lowered themselves, cuddling against their father who put his arms around them.

As Tharja moved, Robin´s cock slipped out of her, the monolith still standing erect after the intense session.

The three women, exhausted didn’t even look at it, instead focusing their attention on Robin.

“I promise for all of you, that I will win the next battle”, Robin said as he smiled at them.

The women smiled at him, their eyes getting heavier as exhaustion caught up to them, with her last strength, Morgan reached the lamp next to the bed and turned it off, leaving the group in darkness.

As the three slept, Robin closed his eyes, ready for the battle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story.
> 
> This time I ask you to read the notes at the end of chapter 2, it is actually for the next chapter.


	2. The other tent

As the group slept, a woman walked away from their tent.

The woman while observing it, hadn’t approached the tent, just observed it waiting for the light to be turned off.

She silently walked to camp, ready to sleep on her tent, when she heard something.

Turning her head towards the sound, she looked at the other tent far away from the camp.

Her curiosity won her over as she silently walked toward the tent.

As she got close to the tent, the sound became clearer, inside the tent a heated argument took place, a woman was talking to a man, “Look Chrom, I understand that you are occupied with being the exalt, and even more with this war”, she said her tone while calm, hinted at her anger, “I just would like to pass a little more time with you than just sleep besides you in bed”

Chrom answered back at her, trying to calm her down, “I know what you mean Sumia, but you just have to wait a little while longer, with this battle we will end it all”

“But what if it doesn’t…”, Sumia answered back.

Chrom looked at her, “I trust in the plan we all came up together, and even if it falters, I know Robin can turn the tables”, he answered at her, his voice showing his complete faith on his friend.

“I guess that I can trust in Robin…”, Sumia muttered to herself, before looking back at Chrom, “But at least take some time off…”

Sumia started to blush a little her tone lowering, “I mean, he haven’t had a night to ourselves since Lucina was conceived”, she said as she moved her gaze away from Chrom.

Chrom walked towards her, “Don’t worry Sumia, even in the worst case scenario, I promise you that after the battle at Fort Steiger, I reserve the whole day for you”, he said as he gently hugged her.

Sumia sighed a little, “It’s a promise honey”, she said, her tone a little more cheerful.

The woman speechless, began to walk away from the tent, “I should inform this to Master´s wife”, the woman thought as she entered the camp.

But unknown to her, there was another woman hearing the conversation, she smiled to herself as she walked away from the tent toward the camp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, I published this part rather quick, its was a great exercise in thinking about how to do a group of people.
> 
> Now, THIS IS IMPORTANT  
> I will make it more obvious, the next part involves Sumia and another woman, while I will keep the other woman a secret I wanted to ask you about how to handle the cheating.  
> In all honesty, I don’t want to make Chrom suffer, I like him. But I made the story to have every female Shepherd on it, and I wont back down. So, I want to ask you the reader your opinion on the cheating.   
> I want to ask you how hard should the cheating be, from a scale of 1 to 5, being 1 soft cheating (Robin conquers her heart, but doesn’t degrade Chrom), and 5 being hard cheating (Robin conquers everything, destroys Chrom).
> 
> For that, I made this poll: https://www.strawpoll.me/20867833
> 
> Keep in mind this, I will also hear what the comments say, so if you suggest how it should be handled, I will take it in mind more than the poll.
> 
> I will decide the winner two weeks after the story is published  
> Thank you for your time, and, like always, criticism is always accepted in the comments to improve in both my writhing and redaction.  
> If you have seen any orthographic mistakes, please comment them to change them when I can.  
> Once again, thanks for reading my work.  
> I hope to see you, on the next one.  
> KingFake


End file.
